1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an axisymmetric, directable and adjustable turbojet-engine exhaust nozzle comprising, downstream of an exhaust duct having an axis X, an outer ring of cold flaps and an inner ring of hot flaps.
2. Description of the Related Art
Directable nozzles offer additional agility to combat aircraft. Furthermore, directable nozzles offer improved manoeuverability when pitching and yawing.
In general, the directable exhaust nozzle is mounted at the end of the exhaust duct using a swivel means having an external component which is pivotable on a sphere affixed to the exhaust duct by a first control means. Converging flaps are supported on the external component to be jointly driven by a second control means, anchored on the external component, to regulate the gas exhaust-cross-section.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,984,741 issued to Nightingale shows such a nozzle which has converging flaps that are of arcuate longitudinal cross-section and slide on guides of the external component. When diverging flaps are arranged to hinge on the converging flaps, as indicated in FIG. 11 of Nightingale, a control ring is used which is driven by linear actuators anchored in the external component and connected by rods to the diverging flaps. The cold flaps are driven from the diverging flaps by linkrods.